Balance
by CrimsomReaper
Summary: Hikigaya is living a calm and peaceful life. With Saki as his girlfriend and a college lecturer job, he is living a perfect life. But it didn't last long as people from his past and some of his troublesome students entered his life and made it a unbalanced equation


My name is Takumi Aiko, 18 years old. I am a Sobu high graduate and will be starting my college life in Chiba U in two days. Well, that's good enough for an introduction.

I have been told numerous times that I am attractive and I have no shame in accepting that I use my looks in getting any man I want. But the problem is that I can't stay with the same man for more than a week. In many cases, it is just a night.

Men are simple creatures show some interest in them and they will be all yours. Even the toughest of men can be melted with some seductive look or moves like licking your lips or something. Even if that doesn't work then pulling them close and slipping condom in their pocket will definitely do the trick.

I have been using these tricks for quite some time and they are yet to fail me.

Well due to all this I don't have many friends. Most of the girls hate me cause I can get their crushes or boyfriends without even trying hard and most of the boys only see me with the eyes of lust so friendship is impossible with them. All I have is my only friend Tsurumi Rumi. A silent girl who for some reason is not interested in any guy we have met so far. Well, that works for me as no guy means no problem between us.

I work part-time in a library, though it's not one of the best places to work sometimes a hot guy walks in and I get my next prey.

Again today I had a fight with my mom and I need someone to release all my frustration. Maybe a hot guy will walk in today and I can get him to release all my stress.

I waited for around 4 hours but nothing of interest came. My shift ends in 2 hours if nothing came I don't know what I will do.

As I was thinking about my other plans to relieve stress someone walked in. It was a guy, who was in his 20s. He was tall, around 180 cm or so and have a lean body. Though being lean he didn't look like some malnourished high schooler, in fact, his body had some muscles, not those air-filled ones that were just for show. Instead, he has tight and strong muscles. Cuts of his muscles can be seen as he was wearing a half t-shirt. After analyzing his face, I could say he lies in the good-looking category. But what draws the most attention was his eyes. His eyes were small but it had a sharp look in them. When he saw me I could feel his gaze looking into my soul. This sharp look in his eyes and his expressions were turning me on for some weird reason.

'Found you' I said in a low voice. Finally, I got my prey, so let's begin hunting.

As he entered the library I gave him one of my special seductive smiles. But for some reason, his expression didn't change, not even a little.

Then he ignored me and entered the Japanese history section.

I was shell-shocked by his reaction (or lack thereof). Even the guys with there girlfriends with them give a slight blush after seeing my smile but he totally ignored me. Now it has become a pride issue for me. I will get this guy at any cost.

After 30 min or so he returned with two books in his hand. He placed the books on my desk, his hands were still on the book. So I kept my hand on his and slowly slides it down to the books. I pulled one of the books and moved my eyes to his face to see his reaction. Still none, no reaction, no change in expression, nothing. Now, this is frustrating. But I am not giving up that easily. So I look into his eyes gave him a wink and seductively licked my lips. Now this much should be enough to give an idea of what I want. This time he showed some reaction but it was something I didn't expect. His stern expression softens and instead of lust, there was a look of pity in his eyes. WTF is he gay or something. No problem I am Takumi Aiko I can even get a gay to fall for me. But my gut feeling says that he is not a gay.

Now I have no option but to unleash my final attack. No man has survived this one and no one ever will.

Taking the book I made an entry in my system and gave him the books and the receipt. I placed the book on the table instead of giving it in his hand and when he bends a little to get his books I pulled his collar with my left hand. The distance between us was nonexistent as my lips were close to his ears and my hand was in the breast pocket of my shirt. With that, I took out a condom from the breast pocket of my shirt and slipped it into his pocket and with a low and seductive voice I whispered in his ears "your place or mine".

This should be enough, this should just demolish any kind of restraint this man has. So I pushed the guy to see his face. I was sure he will be a blushing mess by now or if by any chance he is those player types then he will be ogling over my body. But nothing like that happened. All he did was take the condom out of his pocket and place it on the table. Them with a small smile on his face he picked his book, gave a pat on my head and left the library.

I was too shocked to move for at least next ten minutes. I couldn't believe what I just saw now. Instead of getting turned on by my action this guy just gave me a headpat like he is my older brother or something. Nothing made sense. My shift ended after one hour but i could still feel the warmth of his hand on my head.

For the next two days, I was restless. I couldn't get that man out of my head. I could still feel his gaze peeking inside my soul. I didn't eat, sleep properly for the next two days.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Today was my first day at Chiba University. I entered the hall in which I have to attend my first lecture, historical Japanese. I saw Rumi in the last row of the hall and I waved to her. She returned the wave and signal me to sit beside her. I walked up to her and took a seat on her right. Rumi was on my lest and the door was on my right. I turned to face Rumi. There was still 5 min before the class starts so I and Rumi started discussing what we did yesterday. Suddenly Rumi stopped talking as if she froze in her places. So I followed her gaze and saw a guy walking in from the door and moving towards the lecturer's podium. After getting a closer look at the man even I froze just like Rumi.

He was the Library guy from two days before. After staring him for few minutes I saw even he was looking at me. Then he gave a small smile to me and began introducing himself.

"Good morning class my name is Hikigaya Hachiman and I will be your lecturer for Historical Japanese for this year."

I was blushing madly after seeing him. I turned left to look at Rumi and I saw her smiling and she had a twinkle in her eyes. I never saw Rumi this happy before.

 **A/N: This is my first time writing anything (letters and applications included)**

 **So sorry for all the mistakes.**

 **Okay I used the first chapter of 'Teacher' by IMI-IWI as my reference and copied the basic plot of it. But I did so because I couldn't think of a better way to introduce a slutty OC.**

 **Rest assure that the rest of chapters will have no similarity with 'Teacher'.**

 **So I apologise to IMI-IWI for all this.**

 **If you still have some problem with it, then I can remove the first chapter and start the story with what i planned to be the second chapter.**


End file.
